


Kimmy Wants Something More!

by pinotnoir_midsizecar



Category: Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinotnoir_midsizecar/pseuds/pinotnoir_midsizecar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimmy helps Jacqueline through more of her issues, and they begin to bond. A lot. This was intended to be a oneshot but I got carried away, will update as I figure out what I'm doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kimmy Wants Something More!

**Author's Note:**

> These are not my characters, no copyright infringement intended.

“Kimmy, I need you to come over,  _now!_ ” There was a beeping sound as the other line hung up, and Kimmy sighed at the darkened screen before slipping the phone into her pocket.

“What are you sighing about, Kimbaroni?” Titus asked, not bothering to look up from his magazine as he lounged on the couch. “Is the craft store out of glitter again?” 

“It’s Ms. White,” Kimmy said, grabbing her backpack from a chair and slinging it across her shoulder. “She’s asked me to come over, like, a gazillion times this week.”

Titus snapped the magazine closed, whipping his head up dramatically. “Kimmy, I thought we went through this already!” he said, getting up from the couch and gliding across the room toward his roommate with a disapproving expression on his face. “You cannot allow that white witch to control you like this!”

“She’s not controlling me, Titus,” Kimmy said. “You’re right – we already did go through this. She apologized to me, and now we’ve moved on from it.”

“Jacqueline? Apologize?” Titus said, snorting back a laugh. “Kanye West would apologize sooner than that woman.”

“I gotta go, Titus,” Kimmy said. “We’ll talk later.” She opened the door and walked out into the hazy New York City Street.

“Be careful, Kimmy!” Titus called after her. As the door swung closed behind her, he shook his head, slumping back down onto the couch. “I don’t trust that woman as far as I can throw her. And I haven’t thrown anything since high school basketball.” He shuddered at the memory and flipped open his magazine again.

 

Outside, Kimmy walked down the sidewalk, her expression a bit more pensive than usual. Jacqueline wasn’t using her still… right? They had talked about this before, after all. She could say ‘no’ any time she wanted to – she just chose not to. Jacqueline was going through a rough time right now. Her gala had gone poorly. No one had donated to the cause, and she was almost at the end of her $12 million. And despite the fact that Dr. Bayden had assured Kimmy that these types of things  _weren’t her fault_ , the redhead had a hard time believing that. She had emotional stakes in Jacqueline’s problems. She had been the one who had encouraged her to divorce Mr. Voorhees in the first place. So if Jacqueline needed her now, why shouldn’t she make herself available?

Her pace quickened as she approached the apartment complex that housed her now-single friend. She was there so often that the doorman knew her by name. He offered her a greeting as she walked past and towards the elevator, which took her up, up to the lofty, nearly vacant apartment. As the floors ticked by, she let out a long exhale, mentally preparing herself to face her friend.

She couldn’t explain why Jacqueline’s problems mattered so much to her… they just did. And she didn’t think twice about why, when Jacqueline called her to come over, she felt a sort of thrill. Like she was a knight swooping in to save the fair maiden from her troubles. Or why when Jacqueline said something nice to her she kept repeating it in her mind, over and over, because it made her feel warm and happy inside. She just knew that it was important that she be there for the recent divorcee. Jacqueline was one of the most important people in her life, after all. She was one of her very closest friends, and one of the only people who knew she was a mole woman. That counted for a lot.

The elevator dropped her off, and Kimmy rapped at the door. It took only a moment before Jacqueline opened it. She smiled as soon as she saw it was Kimmy, her thin lips parting to reveal her brilliant white teeth – you couldn’t even notice that one of them had so recently been chipped.

“Kimmy! Thank God you’re here,” Jacqueline said, grasping the girl at her door and ushering her into the apartment. “Come in, come in.”

“Hi Ms. White,” Kimmy said. “What’s the problem?" 

“Oh, you know – just  _everything_ ,” she replied, throwing her hands up with an anxious smile on her face. “My life is falling apart around me. My gala was a bust – even though I did get to make a fool out of that hag Deirdre Robespierre. I’m at the end of my $12 million – I can barely afford to keep myself in diet water. I had to cancel my blimping magazine subscription. I’m sleeping on an air mattress, for God’s sakes, Kimmy!” she said. Her voice was getting louder and more frantic all the while.

“Ms. White! Get yourself together!” Kimmy said, holding onto the woman’s shoulders and looking her in the face. “You’re going to be okay. You’ve got a roof over your head and you’ve got me to help you. We’re gonna figure this out. Together.” She smiled reassuringly, though Jacqueline didn’t appear at all reassured. 

“I know you’re right, Kimmy,” Jacqueline sighed. “And I thank you for all you’ve done to help me. I know you’ve got your own issues to take care of.” She would never forget that again – the last time she had taken advantage of Kimmy’s desire to help, it had resulted in an awful fight. She never wanted to fight with Kimmy again if she could help it. Usually Jacqueline didn’t give a damn one way or the other if people thought she was rude or domineering or selfish. But Kimmy’s opinion really mattered to her. “I just don’t know how I’m going to get myself out of this.”

“Well, when I came to New York, I lost all my money,” Kimmy said. “I was broke too – even more broke then than I am now. But I pushed through it, got a job –” Suddenly, the girl’s face lit up. “Urethra! That’s it!" 

“Urethra?” Jacqueline’s nose wrinkled slightly.

“I know how we can get you some more money, Ms. White. We just need to find you a job!” Kimmy said, clearly delighted by her own stroke of genius.

A moment of stunned silence passed before Jacqueline threw her head back and let out a long, loud laugh. “Oh, Kimmy, thank you. I needed a good laugh today.”

“I’m serious,” Kimmy said. “Look, there’s only two ways to make money. You either take it from someone else or you earn your own. And you’ve already seen how the first way can turn out… why not try the second?”

Jacqueline paced across the room, her impossibly high heels clacking against the floor. “But, Kimmy!” she said, her voice an anxious whine. “I’ve never worked a day in my life. You know that! I barely know how to turn on my own coffee machine.” She gestured to the metallic fixture in her wall, the extent of her cooking knowledge -- if you could even call it that.

“We just need to shop around and find something that you’re good at,” Kimmy said. “What about a receptionist? You’re pretty and you dress nice, and I know you’re good with a phone.” She peered at the blonde woman's face out of the corner of her eye, trying to casually check if she'd react to the compliments.

“But what if someone recognized me?” Jacqueline countered. She was too distracted by logistics to even register Kimmy's words as compliments. “What if one of the moms in Deirdre’s clutch saw me  _working?_  It would be humiliating!”

“Right. Right. Can't have that," Kimmy said, scrunching up her face in thought. "What if... what if..." Her eyes widened again as another idea came to mind. She looked to Jacqueline with one of her eyebrows raised. "What if you worked at a place where you would be absolutely  _sure_  none of the other moms would ever see you?”

 Jacqueline’s face tightened, her gaze flickering towards the floor while she considered her options. Given the choice, she would have rather suffered through poverty labor-free than have stooped to something so common as working. But with the threat of running her savings into the red hanging over her head… not to mention the responsibility of taking care of Buckley… well, desperate times called for desperate measures, she supposed. 

“All right,” she said at last – slumping, defeated, against one of the stark white walls of her sparsely decorated apartment. “I’ve already fallen so far, what’s one more knock to my reputation? Kimmy, where did you have in mind?”

A grin broke across Kimmy’s face as she rubbed her hands together. Oh, she had  _just_  the place in mind.


End file.
